In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a probe device is used to perform an electrical test of a semiconductor device formed on a semiconductor wafer. The probe device drives a mounting table on which the semiconductor wafer is mounted and makes a probe contact with an electrode of the semiconductor device formed on the semiconductor wafer to thereby obtain electrical conduction. The test of the semiconductor device is performed by detecting an output signal from the semiconductor device to which a predetermined test signal has been applied from a measuring device (tester) through the probe.
A probe device for measuring a minute current and a minute voltage from the semiconductor device employs, as a mounting table on which the semiconductor wafer is mounted, a mounting table including an insulating layer, a first conductive layer fixed to one side of the insulating layer, and a second conductive layer fixed to the other side of the insulating layer (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3351956).
However, when the above-mentioned mounting table is used in a wide temperature range (e.g., a temperature range equal to or higher than 300° C.), the mounting table may be warped due to difference in thermal expansion coefficients of the insulating layer and the conductive layers, thereby making it difficult to bring the probe into accurate contact with an electrode of the semiconductor device. Further, due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficients of the insulating layer and the conductive layers, the conductive layers may be detached from the insulating layer and thus the mounting table may be damaged. Furthermore, due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficients of the insulating layer and the conductive layers, stress may be applied to the insulating layer to have a crack in the insulating layer and thus the mounting table may be damaged.